Personal computers, pocket organizers, and wrist watches are known to have a reminder feature that emits a sound at a time programmed by the user. In addition, some of these devices may accept as input from the user a description of the task that is to be performed at the programmed time, and display the task description to the user at the programmed time.
If the task is to place a phone call to a telephone number, some pocket organizers, and some personal computers equipped with a modem and communications software, can generate dual-tone, multi-frequency signals or pulses representing the certain number. But placing a call in this manner requires coupling with a landline telephone.
Telephones are known to have an automatic dial feature. A user presses a single key or key combination, which represents a stored telephone number, and the stored telephone number is automatically dialed. Telephones, however, don't have an automatic dial feature that is integral with a reminder feature.
A need therefore exists for a telephone that alerts a user at a preprogrammed time to place a call, and allows the user to automatically place the call.